Losing To Brooke Davis
by SawyerAfterMe27
Summary: I haven't updated in a while, so I hope you hadn't lost hope that I'd ever update again: Brooke is gone for months on business and finally she comes home. Peyton has a surprise for her. Incredibly smutty one shot. excuse typos in the story. I got lazy


Brooke had been gone for months on business and her separation from Peyton was agonizingly long for the both of them. The days in Tree Hill and New York stretched on forever and the nights, well, they were far, far worse…

Tonight, however, was to be the end of that mess.

Brooke stepped off of her plane at exactly 7:00 pm, getting into her car soon after and almost half way home via freeway by around 7:55. The late fall sky, of course, was already dark and beautiful, drawing out an even more eagerness in the young brunette. Fall was her favorite season, and rightfully so, and to be spending the best, happiest days of it with her Peyton Sawyer after a forever of Clothes Over Bros isolation was enough to bring Brooke to a level of giddiness that threatened hysteria, potentially even the loss of consciousness.

The young seamstress got home not too long after 8:00, coming quietly in through the front door. Upon entry her brow furrowed, the house dark and Peyton nowhere in sight. ( ? ) They had planned to go to a restaurant that night as soon as Brooke got home for an expensive dinner to celebrate being together again but… if Peyton wasn't ready, what would happen to their reservations?

But then, Brooke inhaled deeply, already having half-caught the thick and delicious smell of pork, veggies and spices in her nose. She stepped forward, following the smell, hitting the dining room first, and gasped at what she found. There, on the table, were candles and a small vase of flowers, the accents awaiting a lovely meal for two. Brooke's eyes were wide and she looked into the kitchen, expecting to see her girlfriend standing there… but the blonde was in no such position, and it even seemed again for a moment that she wasn't even home, leaving the food probably cooking in the oven unattended. Brooke frowned, confused and slowly growing disappointed as the seconds ticked by, before she decided to search the place; it figured that, even for the simple things, Peyton required hunting down. In turning to head upstairs, Brooke froze in awe of the stunning sight before her. There, in three-inch pumps and a low-cut, sleeveless black dress, stood Peyton, her eyes done up brilliantly and her curls tamed and down around her face, neck and shoulders. She smiled immediately and warmly at Brooke, lovingly, before permitting a light chuckle to escape her.

"I missed you, B. Davis," she said, stepping forward. She pulled Brooke to her, the familiar smell of the brunette's hair three times as intoxicating as usual because of the deprivation from it she had suffered.

"I missed you too, P. Sawyer," Brooke said, her husky tone causing Peyton to shiver. She pulled away from the blonde, just slightly, enough to come back smoothly and press her lips softly to the taller woman's. Peyton, naturally, kissed back, reveling in the sensation she had missed while her girlfriend was gone. She smiled hugely behind the kiss, her fingers in Brooke's hair, before pulling slowly away. She looked down into the brunette's eyes.

"I'm so glad you're home," she said, and Brooke smiled.

"Oh, you have no idea." The brunette took a small step back and the sudden smell of awesome food replaced the smell of her girlfriend, reminding her of her earlier confusion. "So, uh…. Here's a question- What ever happened to La Bella's? I thought you wanted to go toni-"

"Well, as much as I know we both love that place, I decided to take it upon myself to surprise you with a little something." Peyton went over into the kitchen, opening up the oven to get the dinner before it over-cooked or burned, which she had feared throughout the whole preparation process. She set it on the stove top, turning all of the knobs to 'off', before grabbing some wine from the fridge. "… I expected you to be home a little later, though, otherwise I would have had everything ready-"

"Peyton, don't, really. This…. You didn't have to do all this just because I was coming home." Peyton smiled, leaving the wine uncorked and presenting Brooke with a well-filled glass of it. She held another delicately in her hand.

"But I wanted to," she said honestly, sipping from her glass. The wine was good, and pricey, but well worth the occasion. And Brooke had no choice but to accept the statement, unable to resist the smile that came with it. "Sit down. I'll get the food together."

* * *

"I assume you did big, important things while you were gone for so long?" Peyton said with a smirk. She was about full and had lost interest in her food, scooting the last of her seared veggies across her plate with her fork. Brooke smiled and nodded, trying to chew fast enough so she could respond right then.

"I launched my Fall Line," she said excitedly. There was a definite pride in her voice. "There were a couple of pieces that I developed outside of the sketches that I showed you-"

"Well, I'd really like to see them in the near future-"

"And I'll make sure that you do," Brooke promised, eating what was left on her plate. She swallowed, beyond satisfied, and watched Peyton from across the table for a moment. "Did anybody miss me?" she asked mockingly, resting her chin in her hands and smiling wickedly. Peyton chuckled.

"No one as much as I did," the blonde said. "No, Jamie did miss you quite a bit. He probably asked me every day, 'When is Aunt Brooke coming back??' Well, actually, everyone missed you… Jamie was just a lot more upfront about it-"

"And _that's_ because I'm the best aunt _ever_." Peyton rolled her eyes and stood up, collecting dishes, and headed over to the dishwasher. "Peyt, you don't have to do that-"

"But I want to," Peyton interrupted, setting the dishes in their places. She ran water over some of them first in the sink, deaf to everything because of the noise. Brooke took this opportunity to stand, crossing over into the kitchen, and sneak behind Peyton. She smoothly came forward, threading her arms around the blonde's waist, and pressed a gentle kiss to the side of her neck. Peyton flinched, dropping a plate (grateful immediately when it didn't shatter), before relaxing into the embrace. She smiled, turning her head to look at Brooke.

"Hi, there," she said softly, her smile mirrored perfectly in Brooke's lips. The brunette chuckled, something almost devilish in her tone, and she turned her head to lay more kisses along the side of Peyton's neck and the open expanse of skin at the top of her right shoulder. She reached out, Peyton momentarily distracted, and shut off the water.

"You can worry about those tomorrow," Brooke murmured into Peyton's skin, and the blonde's eyes fluttered closed. She nodded, surrendering to Brooke completely, before turning around and meeting the brunette's lips with her own. And, before they knew it, they were traveling through the house, turning lights out clumsily on the way, both of them taking turns running backwards into furniture in the dark. They remained lip-locked, save for brief air breaks or seconds to mutter something lovingly or sexually incoherent, all the way into their bedroom, which was the bigger of the two on the first floor.

Peyton's heels were the first to go, thrown somewhere into the shadows, followed by Brooke's Victoria's Secret red top and jeans from her own line. Then it was Peyton's dress, also a Clothes Over Bros item, that landed on the floor just beside the bed. Peyton fell onto her back, Brooke on top of her in a straddle, and there was a very, very brief pause in which the brunette took a moment to admire her girlfriend in the faint light coming in from outside the window. It had been too long since she had seen that skin, that stomach, those legs… It made her heart race and a drive pulse between her thighs and, in an instant, the admiration was over. Brooke's lips came down hungrily on Peyton's skin, the blonde reveling in the feel of her girlfriend's kisses against her neck for the second time that night. Broome smiled, satisfied as ever to know she still had the finely-tuned talent that had gotten her and Peyton together in the first place.

"I had almost forgotten…" she breathed into the blonde's ear, and Peyton lulled her head back, shivering under the sensation of warm breath against her skin. She smiled, her eyes opening ad closing lazily. She knew what Brooke meant, of course, and couldn't help but moan a low response.

"Me too," she said, turning her head to capture Brooke's lips again. "Please tell me there won't be another gap like this…. At least not in the near future-" Brooke shook her head gently enough to keep from breaking their kiss, keeping one hand on the side of Peyton's face while her other one reached behind her own back to cleverly pop the clasp of her bra open. The garment loosened immediately, the only thing holding it on being the straps looped around Brooke's arms and Peyton herself, her body now pressed up against Brooke's since they had risen to their knees on the bed.

"Not any time soon," the brunette promised, reaching around her girlfriend and snapping the clasp of her bra open easier than she had done her own. "But with a wait this long it can make sex a lot better, you know." Fluidly, Brooke discarded her bra, tossing is across the dark room. She hesitated, bare and cocky in front of Peyton, wondering how long until the blonde started drooling all over herself. She smiled, running her fingers through those gorgeous golden curls, ultimately bringing Peyton closer, before glancing down at her own chest and back up into Peyton's face. "You miss me?" Blushing furiously but smiling anyway, Peyton nodded, pulling her eyes up to meet Brooke's again. And they were taunting her when she locked into them, daring her to make the next move.

The blonde's bra was gone in seconds, her lips attached to Brooke's. The kiss, however, was shirt-lived, as Peyton's mouth roamed to other expanses of skin that she had been missing for months upon months. She felt Brooke's hand- no, both hands- in her hair, gently holding her close, and when she moved just to the right to claim one of Brooke's breasts in her mouth, the brunette's eyes fluttered closed and a low moan escaped her. Her back arched, pressing her stomach against Peyton's chest, and she smiled wickedly, loving ever second.

"More… of that," she breathed, pulling her head level just long enough to look down and watch Peyton for a moment before letting it fall back again. Eagerness slowly but steadily, forcefully, grew within Brooke like an animal spring-loading its weight before a lethal pounce as Peyton switched breasts and continued with her magic. Brooke's hips rolled subtly, against nothing, in a search for friction, and the firm fingertips in Peyton's hair began to turn to strong acrylic nails before the brunette could no longer handle the tease, and she snapped Peyton's head up to kiss her fiercely. The blonde whimpered, surprised but not complaining, and recovered quickly, smiling and centering her balance on her knees on the bed. Once she had her balance, she used it to throw Brooke off of hers, sending the brunette aggressively yet affectionately onto her back. Peyton straddled her, the kiss easily resumed but a thousand times more gentle. The blonde listened to Brooke's breathing, listened to her body, as she trailed soft kisses along the side of her neck and down to her chest. She could smell the lust on the young woman, a talent she could have sworn hardly to have had and that, out of the two of them, was dominant in Brooke. Even still, she paused.

"What do you need?" she asked, her voice surprisingly light. Brooke struggled, not wanting to answer questions that she damn-well knew Peyton had the answers to already. But she complied, about to die at that point.

"I want you…. I need you, Peyton. Right now…" The naturally husky tone in the brunette's voice was rich and beautiful, its sound arousing the both of them. Peyton nodded, smiling wickedly. Her kisses continued, traveling down through the valley of Brooke's breasts, tender and gentle, across her bellybutton… The blonde paused, kissing Brooke's hip bones where they were visible, before lowering further. She kissed the brunette's shapely thighs, Brooke shuddering and crying. "Peyton, please…." She begged, her eyebrows drawn together in impatience. "You bitch, come on…" Peyton half pouter, raising her head so that she could see Brooke's face. The brunette's eyes were closed and her chest rose and fell heavily.

"Relax, B. Davis," the blonde said, her own voice dipping low into a sultry register. She hooked a slender finger into the hip strap of Brooke's underwear, removing them easily, before returning to her previous position. She reached her hand up tentatively, parting Brooke and running another finger down her.

"……….." Brooke arched her back, speechless, a gasp escaping her in a rush. She bit her lip, hard, hating Peyton's sudden desire to hesitate. "…..Peyton," she finally moaned, "please don't… Don't stop." And that was all the blonde had been looking for. She complied immediately, running her skillful fingers down Brooke again, This time, however, she was greeted by a wetness, and she cocked an eyebrow, not stopping to speak.

"Did _you_ miss _me_?" she asked coyly, and Brooke just smile a delirious smile, her eyes still closed. Her back arched again, and she could not still the hips that rolled against Peyton's hand.

"You have _no_ idea-" she said simply, before gasping at a new sensation. Peyton had formed a "v" with her index and middle fingers and worked them around Brooke's clitoris. Brooke cried out in pleasure, feeling herself grow closer and closer as Peyton worked on her. It didn't take long for Peyton to move her hand, replacing it with cunning lips and tongue, and Brooke accepted the switch with another series of cries. She slid her hand down, her fingers curling in Peyton's hair, urging the blonde on. She tried to calm herself, to slow her breathing, but it all just felt so damn good that she just went with it. And then Peyton pressed her tongue firmly against Brooke, just for a moment, before drawing it back to form a vacuum. "Peyton… Peyton, baby…" Brooke stammered for a moment, each breath a gasp now, hr back no longer relaxing after each pulse of pleasure. "God I love it when you do that to me," she said. And she was just about on the edge. Her hips rolled up and forward again, pressing her clitoris against Peyton even harder, and the combination of the position shift and the continuation of Peyton's talent was enough to push Brooke over. Upon climaxing the brunette jerked almost violently with each movement her girlfriend continued to make against her. Eventually, though, she came down from her high, smiling wickedly at Peyton when the blonde came up to lay beside her. Brooke took careful note of the look in Peyton's eyes and read it, sighing. "It's been four months, Peyton," she said. Knowing what the blonde had been thinking.

"I know," Peyton said, moving the lightly mused hair from Brooke's face. "But I didn't think you'd react _that_ much-"

"Oh, would you like to challenge me and show me how to react properly? Because I'd love to see you do it better." Peyton smiled.

"No, I think I'm okay-"

"What? Scared I might blow your mind and that you might be worse?" Brooke was already working her sultry nature, her eyes alone holding Peyton still. She went straight for the blonde's neck again, kissing it tenderly, sucking on the blonde's pulse point. Peyton's face fell open lazily, her head lulling back and exposing more skin to the brunette nearly on top of her.

"Brooke…" she started, knowing already how this was going to end. She didn't care, though; losing, in this case, was a good thing…. Especially when losing to Brooke Davis.


End file.
